De vehuizing
by Cullensgirl18
Summary: Wanneer bella samen met haar ouders verhuist en gaan samen wonen met het gezin de Cullens begint er iets te groeien tussen haar en edward. zullen zij met elkaar kunnen opschieten?
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**I hate you, kiss me.**

**Hoofdstuk 1**

_De wekker ging en ik hoorde mijn moeder me al roepen. _

"_Bel-laa! wordt je nou snel wakker, je moet je koffer nog inpakken!" _

_Vermoeid stapte ik mijn bed uit en liep ik met een slaperig hoofd naar beneden. _

_Mijn vader en moeder zaten rustig aan de keuken tafel. _

"_Ja mam, ik heb gisteren alles al ingepakt!"_

_Ik zal mij trouwens even voorstellen. Ik ben Isabella Swan en nu eindelijk 17 jaar. _

_Ik woon nu in Phoenix maar helaas ben ik over een halve dag voorgoed weg daar. _

_Ja je hoort me goed. _

_Mijn moeder Renee kwam weer in contact met haar beste vriendin Esmee en tot mijn spijt, besluiten ze om samen in een groot huis te gaan wonen in Forks waar het zo goed als altijd regent en nooit mooi weer is. _

_Dus over een paar uurtjes zit ik opgescheept met mijn ouders ( Charlie & Renee) en met Carlisle, Esmee, Emmett, Alice en Edward. Laten we eerlijk zijn, ik hoop dat ik dit allemaal overleef…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Mam?! De taxi staat klaar, we moeten nu echt naar ons nieuwe huis" riep ik naar mijn moeder. _

_Ze stond weer eens te bellen met iedereen die ze maar te pakken kon krijgen. _

_Persoonlijk vind ik mijn moeder vaak een beetje raar maar dan op een goeie manier._

"_Ja lieverd, ik kom er zo aan." Riep m'n moeder naar me terug. _

_Fijn. Nog langer wachten. _

_Rustig liep ik naar mijn vader die bij een tafeltje zat met 3 glazen drinken._

"_Pap, moeten we nou echt hier komen wonen, kom op! Volgens mij bestaat een zon hier niet eens!" zeurde ik._

"_Bella, je weet dat je moeder dit heel graag wilt, accepteer het gewoon, je gaat het vast heel leuk vinden met de kinderen van de Cullens" snauwde mijn vader terug._

"_Nee, ik wil het niet accepteren, ik vind het niet eens leuk dat we naar Forks verhuizen!" riep ik snel terug voordat ik eindelijk ging zitten met mijn muziek in m'n oren. _

_Na wat gedronken te hebben op het vliegveld gingen we met de taxi naar ons nieuwe huis. Ons nieuw gezamenlijk huis. _

"_Bella? Bella? Word je wakker nu lieverd?" _

_huh. Wat? Ik moet vast ergens in de tussen tijd in slaap zijn gevallen want nu stond mijn moeder voor mij met haar koffer al in haar handen._

" _Ja, sorry, zijn we er al?" zei ik maar snel als reactie terug. _

_En op het zelfde moment dat ik verder keek dan mijn moeders hoofd zag ik een enorm groot en mooi huis. Mn mond viel er van open._

"_haha ik denk niet dat ik je vraag nog hoef te beantwoorden he, lieve schat?" zei Renee toen ik net even te lang met m'n mond open zat te kijken._

"_uh, wat? Oh nee, hoeft niet, mag ik alvast binnen kijken?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig omdat ik eigenlijk gewoon de leukste kamer wou uitzoeken. _

"_Tuurlijk, het is je nieuwe huis, maar we hebben de kamers al verdeeld, jij slaapt op de tweede verdieping aan de linkerkant. Helaas moet je wel je badkamer delen met Edward die de kamer tegen over jou heeft" reageerde mijn mama._

"_WAT?! Ik ga echt niet met hem op 1 verdieping slapen, kan ik alsjeblieft niet met iemand ruilen?? Aah alsjeblieft mama?" probeerde ik met puppy ogen te vragen. _

_Tevergeefs mijn moeder vond dat niet zo'n goed idee._

_Rustig liep in de oprit op en liep ik naar binnen._

_Langzaam liep ik alles langs, de keuken, de beneden badkamer, de huiskamer, de eetkamer, en tot slot kwam ik er achter dat wij een zwembad hebben in dit huis. _

_Eigenlijk was ik best wel blij, behalve het feit dat ik met hem moest wonen en zijn ouders. Ik ken ze herinneren dat ik heel klein was, maar ik heb ze al zo'n 100 jaar niet meer gezien, als het niet langer is. Waarom word ik dan nu verdoemd om samen met hun te gaan wonen. _

_Mijn geluk zat me duidelijk niet mee. Vooral niet toen ik net naar boven wou lopen en tegen de muur aan knalde. _

_De muur? Nee, dit was zachter dan de muur. En het had een vorm. Ik was tegen hem aangeknald. _

" _Kan je het zien?" vroeg Edward met een vriendelijke lach._

_Ik stond verbaast zijn lichaam te inspecteren, zijn lange benen, mooie kont, perfecte vormen, en een redelijk gespierd lichaam en ik bewaarde het gezicht als laatste. _

_Zijn mooie kaaklijn, prachtige lippen, kaasrechte neus en toen kwam ik bij zijn ogen. _

_Groen, maar een aparte kleur groen. _

_Op dat moment begon hij me raar aan te kijken en met zijn hand voor mijn ogen te zwaaien._

"_Aarde aan Bella?" vroeg Edward te gelijke tijd dat hij met zijn hand voor mijn ogen stond te zwaaien._

"_uhhh, wat zei je?" vroeg ik een beetje verbaasd._

"_Ik vroeg of je het kan zien" zei Edward op een verveelde toon._

"_ehm, nee, je staat in de weg" zei ik zodat het niet zou op vallen dat ik zo naar zijn lichaam zat te staren. _

_Hij keek even achter zich en ging daarna aan de kant zodat ik door kon lopen. Ik liep meteen door naar de kamer die voor mij bedoelt was. _

_De kamer was al helemaal ingericht met meubels, ik moet er alleen nog mijn eigen 'tintje' aan geven zoals mijn moeder dat genoemd had. Ik had een groot king size bed en ging er snel op zitten. _

_Het was nog zachter dan mijn oude bed die ik moest achterlaten. _

_Ik hoorde mijn moeder en Esmee beginnen met praten en besloot gewoon even te gaan liggen. _

_Het was tenslotte een lange dag en ik had echt nog even geen zin om iedereen te begroeten. _

_Zachtjes begon ik te snotteren en te huilen omdat ik mijn oude huis nu al miste. _

_Nadat ik uitgehuild was, viel ik met kleding en al in slaap.._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 2**_

_De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker en rende snel naar de badkamer. _

_Het was tenslotte al half 11, ik kon het maar moeilijk geloven dat ik zolang heb kunnen slapen. _

_Normaal was ik altijd vroeg wakker omdat ik ook meestal vroeg naar bed ging om mijn ouders te ontwijken en vooral hun verhalen en voorlichtingen. _

_Aangekomen in de badkamer deed ik de kraan van de douche aan._

_Ik waste me helemaal schoon tot ik opeens de deur hoorde open gaan._

" _Bella? Ik moet even m'n tandenborstel van hier pakken hoor!" hoorde ik Edward zeggen._

"_GA WEGGGG!" schreeuwde ik zo hard als ik kon naar hem._

_Het had duidelijk effect want na 1 seconde ging de deur al weer dicht en dacht ik dat ik alleen was… _

_totdat ik de wc bril naar beneden hoorde gaan en hoorde dat er iemand op ging zitten.. _

_snel draaide ik de kraan uit en pakte ik mijn veel te grote handdoek om mij af te drogen.. _

_toen ik de douche uit stapte zat Edward daar met zijn hoofd in z'n handen._

"_vroeg ik je niet om weg te gaan" snauwde ik geïrriteerd omdat hij schijnbaar problemen aan z'n oren heeft omdat hij niet maar me geluisterd had._

"_sorry, ik wou gewoon niet weglopen" zei hij verontschuldigend. De enige vraag die in mij op kwam was waarom?_

"_Waarom" vroeg ik zachtjes_

"_Ik weet het niet" zei hij even zachtjes terug. Rustig liep ik naar mijn kamer toen ik doorhad dat Edward mij volgde._

"_Edward, wat wil je van me? Kan ik iets voor je doen? En is duidelijk iets anders achtervolg je me niet als een hondje zonder baasje" zei ik net iets te grof waardoor hij teleurgesteld naar mij keek._

"_Jee, Bella, nee er is niks, ik wil gewoon een beetje kennis maken is dat zo verkeerd" snauwde Edward snel terug en ik voelde mij snel schuldig._

"_Nee sorry, dat is echt niet verkeerd, alleen het feit dat ik onder deze handdoek naakt ben maakt de situatie op dit moment een beetje vervelend vind je niet" antwoorden ik in de hoop dat hij zich niet al te schuldig zou voelen. _

_Hij keek me even verwarrend aan maar begon al snel met een rood hoofd weg te lopen. _

_Zo, dit gaf mij eindelijk tijd om me rustig aan te kleden. _

_Nadat ik er ruim een kwartier over deed om me aan te kleden liep ik naar beneden om een broodje te gaan eten. _

_Tijd om iedereen hallo te zeggen dacht ik bij mezelf._

_Esmee keek me liefdevol aan en kwam meteen naar me toe gelopen en gaf me een dikke knuffel "goeie morgen meis, wat leuk om je eindelijk weer eens te zien" zei ze nadat ze me eindelijk had los gelaten. "Leuk om u ook weer te zien, en nu samen met u te wonen, wordt wel even wennen hoor" zei ik maar als reactie omdat ik simpel genoeg niks beters wist te zeggen. _

_Ik sliep snel naar de keukentafel om een kom te pakken om hem te vullen met muesli en yoghurt en at het snel op._

_Ik wist dat ik vandaag naar de nieuwe school moest omdat ik het vandaag al weer maandag was, maar ik wist niet waar het was. _

"_ehm, mam? Hoe moet ik naar school? Ik weet niet waar het is" zei ik een beetje vragend naar mijn moeder toe._

"_Ja, je kan met je eigen auto gaan, maar je weet de weg natuurlijk niet he schatje" zei mijn moeder terwijl ze na dacht._

"_Renee, ze kan vast wel met Edward mee rijden, hij neemt Alice en Emmett ook mee, dus Bella kan er ook nog wel bij." Zei Esmee als reactie op het gesprek tussen mij en mijn moeder._

_Ik keek mijn moeder met een smekende blik aan maar op het zelfde moment kwam Edward met een vrolijke blik op zijn gezicht. Wat was er toch met hem?_

"_Sorry mam, maar ik denk niet dat Bella er bij past. Ik moet Lauren nog ophalen" vertelde Edward met nog steeds dezelfde glimlach. Ik mag hem nu al niet meer._

"_Edward, kan je niet 1 dag Bella meenemen?" Zei Esmee met een boze toon terwijl ze Edward woedend aankeek._

"_Ugh! Oke, alleen vandaag dan" zei Edward alsof hij er op tegen zat._

_Toen we onderweg waren naar school was het extreem stil in de auto. _

_Alice was voor het eerst stil en Emmett hield zijn grapjes voor zich. _

_Tot we bij een vreemd huis stropte. Dit was zeker het huis van Lauren dacht ik bij mijzelf. _

_Er kwam een geblondeerd meisje naar buiten lopen met veel te korte kleren en veel te blote kleren._

_Mocht je dit wel op school dragen vroeg ik mij meteen af._

"_Hee, Eddie!" riep het geblondeerde monster naar Edward. Dus dat was zijn bijnaam, stom zeg._

"_Lauren, Edward is het" riep Alice haar na. Ze gaven elkaar dodelijke blikken en toen begon Lauren mij te bestuderen._

"_Wie is dat nou weer Eddie?" Zei Lauren met dezelfde valse toon._

"_Ehm, dit is.. ehm.. jaa.. ehm.." Zei Edward toen ik hem onderbrak._

"_Bella, hun nieuwe huisgenoot?" zei ik maar met een vraagteken erachter, niet helemaal zeker of iemand dat wel wist._

"_Lauren" snauwde ze en ging voorin naast Edward zitten. Wat ziet Edward in haar? Is dat zijn vriendin, want dan mag ik d'r nu al echt niet meer.. _

_Toen ik uit mn gedachten kwam, kwam ik er achter dat we al op school waren. _

_Hopen dat ik deze dag overleef.._


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Aangekomen op school nam Alice me meteen mee naar de administratie om al mijn spullen te halen.

Mijn rooster was normaal, had geen lange dagen gelukkig. Eerste uur Nederland samen met Alice, tweede uur biologie met Edward, 3 uur Engels met Emmett, 4 uur biologie, 5 uur wiskunde en het laatste uur gym. Yay, gym, dat kan er ook nog wel bij, kan de hele school even zien wat een kluns ik ben. Niet echt leuk. Aangezien we de eerste 3 uren vrij hadden vanwege een vergadering ging het 4e uur ieder moment beginnen.

"belllaaaa, je moet deze kant op komen" riep Alice door de drukte heen. Alice zou je echt overal herkennen aan haar korte-alle-kanten-opstekende-haren.

"Alice, ik kom eraan, rust maar!" schreeuwde, waardoor ik meteen aangekeken werd door een paar mensen.

Wat is er toch met die mensen, is het nou echt zo interessant; nieuwe leerlingen.

Okay, ik snap misschien wel dat het zo is aangezien er niet veel leerlingen op deze school zitten. Ik krijg zelfs het idee dat iedereen elkaar kent. Net toen ik weg wou lopen kwam er een blonde jongen naar me toe, waar ik geen zin in had.

"Hey, jij bent zeker Bella?" vroeg hij met een aardige blik in zn ogen.

"Eh, ja, en jij bent?" vroeg ik met een beetje onzeker gevoel. Waarom zeggen mensen niet gewoon meteen hun naam?

"Mike, leuk je te ontmoeten, welke les heb jij nu?" vroeg ie op een iets té enthousiaste manier.

"Ehm, even kijken hoor" zei ik en pakte mijn rooster. "Biologie in lokaal 3C".

"Leuk, die les heb ik ook, zal ik je brengen?"vroeg hij er snel achteraan. Gosh, daar had ik nou niet echt zin in.

"Sorry mike, maar ik zou Bella al brengen" zei een betoverende stem achter mij. Ik keek om en keek recht in de ogen van Edward. Toen opeens voelde ik zijn arm over mijn schouder. Wat was die gek aan het doen dacht ik meteen. Ik keek hem aan met een blik en hij lachte naar me.

" Ehm oke, ik zie je in de les wel Bella" zei Mike met een teleurstellende blik en liep rustig weg.

"Waar was dat nou weer voor nodig?" vroeg ik Edward terwijl ik zijn arm van me af duwde.

"ik hielp je alleen maar om van hem af te komen, hij vraagt je anders het rest van het jaar mee uit hoor" zei ie op een onschuldige toon.

Ik keen hem boos aan en liep stampend naar Alice toe.

"agh, je broer wordt mijn dood nog eens" snauwde ik naar haar en ging naast haar zitten in de kantine.

"Bella, doe even normaal, je kent hem net een dag!" zei ze rustig terug.

"Ja en? Het lijkt wel of ie me dood wilt pesten, ik wordt nu al niet goed van hem!"

"Wat heeft hij je dan misdaan?" vroeg ze terwijl ze me raar aankeek.

"ugh, ten eerste zat hij vanmorgen in de badkamer toen ik aan het douchen was en hem duidelijk had gemaakt dat ie weg moest gaan, daarna volgde hij me terwijl ik alleen een handdoek om me heen had en nou doet ie de hele dag al raar nu hij mij mee moest nemen naar school.

Net kwam ene Mike naar me toe en slaat hij opeens zn arm over me heen en doet ie alsof ik hem al jaren ken. Wat is er mis met hem?" vroeg ik lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

Ze keek me rustig aan alsof ik gek geworden was en begon daarna te lachen.

"Wat?" vroeg ik nog steeds geïrriteerd.

"ehm, bells, ik denk dat Edward hier misschien een oogje op je heeft." Zei ze met een verlegen glimlach.

Edward mij leuk vinden? Nee, dat kan niet, ik heb hem pas 2 dagen gezien na 100 jaar. Dit was gewoon iets onlogisch wat ze zei.

"Nee, dat kan niet" zei ik zonder enige emotie in mijn stem.

"let maar op mijn woorden Bella" zei ze en begon naar haar les te lopen.

Rustig liep ik naar mijn biologie lokaal en liep na te denken over wat Alice allemaal tegen me zei. Het kon toch niet zijn dat hij me na 2 dagen al leuk vind. Dat is toch veel te vroeg.. Toen zag ik Edward staan zoenen met Lauren. Ugh, nu weet ik het zeker dat hij me niet leuk vind. Edward merkte dat ik stond te kijken en ik begon met een lichte bloos op mn wangen verder te lopen naar het lokaal. Achter mij hoorde ik zachtjes "Bella" geroepen worden. Ik draaide me om en zag dat Edward voor me stond.

"ja?" vroeg ik, afvragend wat hij van mij moest.

"ehm.. sorry" zei hij op een vragende manier.

"sorry voor..?" vroeg ik omdat ik hem totaal niet snapte.

"ehm.. voor wat je zag" zei ie zachtjes.

"waarom zeg je daar sorry voor? Het is niet alsof je dat moet ofzo." Zei ik op een meer verveelde toon dan een begrijpende toon.

"ehm… laat maar" en met dat liep Edward naar de les.


End file.
